A cave for two
by Peace Out Forever
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke take shelter from the weather in a cave. Will Sasuke's perverted mind games drive Gaara over the edge? Maybe you should read and find out.


The wind flurried furiously around them, and sent chills down their spines. They huddled closer together for warmth. A small red head wearing silky blood red and black flowing robes sat on the right. His smooth expressionless face was accentuated by an intense tattoo on his forehead. A large sand colored gourd was tightly belted around his thin waist.

On the left, was a silky black haired, pale skinned juvenile. Clad in a navy blue hoody and long, loose kaki pants. Hardly dressed for this weather, and having lost his shoes he was in quite a predicament. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his arms tightly wrapped around them. "G-gaara . . ." His voice was deep, and pleading.

"Yes Sasuke?" The red head glanced at the brunette.

"I'm c-cold." Sasuke whimpered, attempting to huddle closer to the other male.

"I'm sure the wind will die down soon, and we'll be able to leave this retched cave." Gaara wrapped a protective arm around his lover. _Keep control . . ._ he thought to himself. _I can't lose control here, not with him. _Gaara new that being this close to his love was dangerous, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He wasn't going to let Sasuke freeze to death.

Sasuke glanced up at him, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, knowing how hard this was for Gaara.

Gaara smiled at him, "I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." It was a lie, Gaara was definitely not okay. If he kept this up much longer that he may not be able to control his dark side. And the sand would kill Sasuke, and Gaara would have to deal with it. _Control . . . _he reminded himself. He found enough chakra within himself to bring about a protective shield of sand, keeping the wind off of them. Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"I know this is hard for you, so . . . how about we find a way to distract you?" Sasuke suggested, his adorably hopeful expression was just visible in the dim light. Visible enough to make Gaara blush uncontrollably.

He sighed, "What did you have in mind?"

"A game," Sasuke chimed, bearing a slight smirk on his lips.

"What kind of game?" Gaara asked, knowing he was being lead into something.

"A game of questions, and I get to go first." Sasuke grinned as he proceeded to shoot off his first question. "What kind of underwear are you wearing?" he asked deviously. Gaara blushed furiously and tried not to make eye contact with the little pervert sitting next to him.

"I-I'm not wearing any . . ." he mumbled under his breath. Sasuke laughed, and even though he had heard what Gaara had said he asked "What was that? I didn't hear you." His voice was playful, but prying.

"I will not repeat myself," Gaara said quickly. "Is it my turn to ask a question now?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, it's your turn."

"Hmm . . ." He thought for a moment. "How frequently to you become horny when you're with me?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush. "That's a terrible question, ask a different one!" He protested.

"No. Answer the one I just asked." Gaara pressed his body closer to Sasuke's. Sasuke felt his muscles begin to tense.

"Okay! Jesus, I'm horny pretty much 24/7 when I am around you." Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and wearing a pout on his face. Gaara chuckled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's your turn, love." He whispered. Sasuke squirmed in Gaara's embrace.

"Alright, fine. What's the most perverted fantasy you have ever had about me?" He demanded slyly.

Gaara's eyes twitched slightly and he stared off into space as he became lost in his thoughts for a second . . . _Chains . . . Egyptian cotton . . . water bed . . . hand cuffs . . ._

Gaara snapped back to reality, a bit dazed. He felt his groin muscles tensing up. "Uh . . . um . . . today?" He squeaked. Sasuke tried not to laugh at his partner's uncomfortable expression.

"Never mind, I think I would rather not know." Sasuke laughed, "Even though what you're thinking is written all over your face."

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked, his voice still nervously high pitched.

"What?" Sasuke smiled.

"Can we play a different game?" Gaara pleaded, a bead of sweat ran down his face. Sasuke repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Gaara's lap. Gaara inhaled a sharp breath. _Control, control, control, control . . .! _He repeated to himself in his head.

"But I like this game." Sasuke laughed. Gaara glared at him. "Oh, fine." Sasuke gave in to Gaara's request. "We'll play another game."

Gaara exhaled a relieved breath, though too soon because of Sasuke's next game idea.

"Let's play the nervous game." Sasuke said enthusiastically. "And since it was my idea, I get to go first."

_Damn it! _Gaara swore in his thoughts. He felt stupid for thinking he would be able to draw Sasuke away from his sex games. Sasuke's hand rested on Gaara's thigh. "Are you nervous?" Sasuke cooed.

"N-no. . ." Gaara lied badly. He was extremely nervous. Sasuke's hand traveled farther up his thigh, "Are you nervous now?"

"Nnnn-nooo . . . ." Gaara couldn't help the different and random pitches in his voice. Again, Sasuke's Hand traveled further up his leg, this time it rested fully on Sasuke's crotch before he was asked again, "Are you nervous?"

Gaara blushed scarlet as he became painfully hard. "Yes!" He shouted standing up quickly. "Damn it Sasuke! You've done it again!" Gaara stormed off farther into the cave so he could relieve himself of this rather embarrassing predicament, leaving Sasuke clasping his stomach and rolling on the ground and laughing his ass off. "Oh . . . I love doing that! S-sorry Gaara!" Sasuke jeered through gasps of laughter.

**Another one shot story by me . . . did this one make you laugh? **

**Reviews are loved, so if you liked the story please review. **


End file.
